ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Summers
=Personal Details= Cheyenne and her fraternal twin sister Charlotte were born to Austin and Karrin Fraser in Weber City on New Texas. She had a happy childhood, playing with her sister and following her older brother Sean around whenever he would let her. Cheyenne and Charlotte were inseparable through primary school and into secondary school. Once there, the two girls began to drift apart as they each found new interests, Cheyenne was falling in love with science at the same time that Charlotte was falling in love with the bad boy of the school. Cheyenne tried to take an interest in the boy who so completely captivated her sister, and in fact, owed both her ability to fly and drive almost anything around and her only time spent in jail to the two of them. After her youthful indiscretion landed her in jail for one night, Cheyenne reluctantly pulled away from her sister, immersing herself in as much science as she could at school - and as much flying outside of it as she could. Shortly after she decided to stop spending so much time with her sister, Charlotte ended up in prison for a failed bank robbery. Although Cheyenne loves her sister very much, Charlotte never learned her lesson, and to this day, Cheyenne tries to limit contact with her. After graduating from secondary school, Cheyenne went straight to Penney-Atmos University on a full scholarship, studying physics with a concentration in astronomy. During this time, she grew much closer to her older brother, who was seven years older then her. He was studying for a doctorate in History at the same university where she was pursuing her undergrad, and he discovered that he actually liked this quiet younger sister of his. They had lunch at least once a week, while Sean listened to Cheyenne gripe about her teachers and her work load. He was always amazed at the intelligence hidden beneath the red head. Even after he obtained his doctorate and went to a teaching position at Harvard University on Earth, they stayed in constant contact. Therefore, it was quite a blow to Cheyenne when she received a call from her parents that Sean had been killed in a traffic accident. The call came right after she had finished her finals during her senior year, and was waiting to graduate. Cheyenne took the death of her older brother very hard and it seemed to derail her life for a while. She drifted around New Texas (and sometimes off planet as well) aimlessly for several years, taking odd jobs here and there. Her parents, although concerned about her, kept a stipend flowing to her so that she would always have money. This continued until Austin had had enough of it, and hauled his errant daughter back home. His oldest son was dead, his oldest daughter was a perpetual screw up, so it was up to his youngest to salvage the family pride. Neither Austin nor Cheyenne would tell Karrin what was said on the trip back to Weber City, but by the time they returned, Cheyenne announced her intention to join Starfleet. Instead of pursing a science track, she was determined to go the flight control route, with an eye towards eventual command. She did very well in the Academy and Austin and Karrin watched their daughter graduate with pride. She had matured in ways that were more felt then seen during her Academy tour. Charlotte came to the graduation and the sisters exchanged hugs and words of love, but she didn't stick around. Cheyenne's first posting as a flight control officer was to a science ship, the USS Schrodinger. Although she did not actively take part in any of the research conducted aboard the ship, she did some amateur research into some stellar phenomenon that was enough to get published in a New Teaxs scientific journal. It was also during this time that Cheyenne met the man who would become such a central part of her life. Commander Richard Summers, the chief science officer, was 25 years older than Cheyenne, but that never mattered to either of them. Although neither will claim that it was love at first sight, within six months the two were married, and another six months saw the birth of their daughter, Lila (named for his mother). Because families were not allowed on starships, even relatively peaceful science ships, Cheyenne had to put in a transfer request to a starbase if she wanted to be involved at all in the life of the infant girl with whom she was so utterly besotted. Equally ensnared and ready for the civilian life after 35 years in Starfleet, Richard resigned his commission and got a job in the private sector, conducting research aboard Starbase 212. The small family spent 3 years at Starbase 212, welcoming Robert to the family shortly before Cheyenne was transferred as an instructor to Titan Station, the advanced flight school. Every commanding officer had noted that Cheyenne flew any craft, from the large starships to the smallest shuttles with the same easy grace and confidence. The CO of Starbase 212 noticed that she passed on the same skill to those officers serving underneath her, and so recommended her for an instructor's position at the advanced flight school, hoping that she would have the chance to pass her skill onto countless others. After two years, Cheyenne's mandatory ship duty rolled around again, and she was transferred to the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] as a flight officer. Richard moved with the children to Starbase 616, the home base for the Miranda. Cheyenne was promoted to Lt Commander in 2386 and given the Chief Flight Control officer position. =Personality Profile= Cheyenne is a big one for order. She runs a ship-shape department and likes it when things are done by the book. Her stand is that if she has to follow the rules, then so do the others around her. Despite this slightly anal attention to rules and regulations, she is a fairly likable person. Her off-duty personality is different enough that her husband jokes that she is schizophrenic. She is very laid-back, still retaining some of the attitude she acquired when she spent some time in an old "hippie" commune. She loves to fly anything that she can, from shuttles to large ships. She also still keeps dabbles in her first love, physics, staying up-to-date to advancements in her journal subscriptions. =Special Notes= =Education and Service Record= 2363 - 2367 - Weber City Secondary School 2368 - 2372 - Penney-Atmos University (BS in Physics, Summa cum laude graduate) 2376 - 2378 - Starfleet Academy 2378 - 2379 - Ensign, USS Schroedinger, Flight Control Officer 2379 - 2382 - Lieutenant, Starbase 212, Small Craft Pilot 2382 - 2384 - Lieutenant, Titan Station, Advance Flight School, Instructor 2384 - 2386 - Lieutenant, USS Miranda, Flight Control Officer 2386 - 2387 - Lieutenant Commander, USS Miranda, Chief Flight Control Officer Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family Parents: Austin and Karrin Fraser Siblings: twin sister, Charlotte; brother, Sean (dec.) Spouse: Richard Summers (Cdr, Ret.) Children: Lila Summers, born 2379; Robert Summers, born 2382 Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Flight Control Personnel Category:Command Personnel Category:Second Officers Category:Humans Category:Lieutenant Commanders Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Pilots Category:Player Characters